Reborn in Perim
by Elememtal1000
Summary: A teenaged boy is hit by a car and is reborn in Perim as a creature. It takes him awhile to find out he was reborn in Perim a few years before Chaotic players came. Perim was a place he thought was made up, but when he finds out, he will try everything in his power to stop the M'arrillians and hopefully save his favorite creature, Tangath Toborn.
1. Being Reborn

**Okay so one day when I was reading Naruto fanfics , I fond this self-OC story ( one of those stories were someone dies and is reborn in the show) that I really liked and thought why is it that there is not that many stories like that for Chaotic. SO I will ****attempted** to write one, but I'm not going to base my OC off myself. 

* * *

**Chapter One: Being Reborn.**

"Did I die?" That was the question I asked myself over and over again after that car hit me while I was walking on the street.

I can't remember what happened after that, but I have this sinking feeling that I did die. Some how after much effort, I was able to pull my thoughts away from the car crashing into me and tried to figure out where I was at.

It felt like a was floating in this warm liquid, I couldn't see anything and it was really heard for me to move. That gave me nothing to go on. Of course I didn't think about it much, because I slept. A. Lot.

Every time I woke up, I felt like I had grown a little and now the space I was flouting inn was to small for me; I would hit a squishy wall every time I moved, which was heard work since my muscles were so weak.

It was like being in prison and I became sooooo bored. The only things I could do were to sleep, think and move a little bit. Tell finally something happened, the walls began to contract and I was being forced out of where ever I was at. After what I think was an hour of me slowly moving, I was pushed out of my tiny prison.

I kind of wished I could go back in, because it was freezing out here and to my shock I discovered that I was naked. Now that I was freed I tried to get up, but my body was still so weak and I think someone was holding me in their hands. There were voices around me, but I couldn't hear that well so I didn't know what they were saying.

Then the guy holding me handed me over to someone else that was panting. My eyes were still closed, but I was able to open them. What I saw gave me a panic attack, which made me cry; I think the people or creature around me were happy I was crying for some reason.

The creature that was holding me looked like a humanoid DOG and so did everybody else around me. It was then I realised what happened to me; I was reborn or the car crash caused some major brain damage, but for now I would like to think I was reborn. Where, how and when I don't know, but maybe in this life I can become something more than just a teen that had a part time job at McDonalds.

* * *

**This chapter needs work I know, but it was harder than I thought it would be to write my OC's birth, so I'll leave it as it is for now.**


	2. First Year of Life

**Chapter Two: First Year of Life**

**_The protagonist's POV At Month One _**

The first month of my new life was extremely embarrassing for me. First, my new dog family treated me like I was a china doll and I was kept inside the wood shack they called home. Second, there was the fact that I had no control over my body's bowel movements. And, third which is probably the most embarrassing of them all was feeding time.

I tried my best not to, but my infant body needed it, so on the third day I caved into my hunger.

My new dog parents were so happy I finally started to eat, which I understood why. If my newborn baby was not eating I would be concern too.

It only took me a few days to learn the names of my new family members and my new name.

I didn't learn anything on my first day, because I slept through it. Hey nobody said it was easy to be hit by a car and reborn to a family of humanoid dogs; I was so physically and so mentally exhausted.

Anyways, my new name is Perro. Not the best of names, but I cannot complain, my old name was Herschel.

My father's name is Lucius, he looks like a Beagle with green eyes; he had the tricolor white with large black areas in some places and light brown shading. My mother's Noire; she looks like a white Pomeranian with long hair and brown eyes. My oldest brother's name is Hikari; he looks like mix between father and mother with brown and white fur and had mother's brown eyes. My oldest sister, which is the second oldest child, is Bianca who also looks like a mix between our parents with brown eyes, but with long white and black hair. My second oldest brother the third oldest child is Mayor, he looks just like father, but smaller and has green eyes. And, then there is Hermana, she looks just like a younger version of mother and she is only three years older than me at last that's what she looks like. I don't know if these creatures age the same as humans, but I guess I'll find out later.

I wish I knew what I looked like, but I'm only a month old and so far I have not seen a mirror anywhere. Part of me wants to look like my new mother, because I use to have a Pomeranian when I was ten. Plus, I really like animals that are completely white.

It seems like I was born into a poor farm family, since my new family wears ragged looking cloths and my father and older brothers are gone all day then come back sweaty and covered with dart. My mother and sisters stay home most of the time taking care of me and the home, but Bianca goes out a lot more than my mother or Hermana and comes back hours later; what she does I have no idea, but I think she has a job since once a week she comes back with money.

Another thing I learned was that these creatures didn't speak English, but something else. I have no idea what, but I'm pretty sure it's not any language that's from Earth. Great, now I have to learn a completely different language! English was already hard for me since I had dyslexia in that life. Hey, maybe I don't have dyslexia here; I did get a different brain O'well I guess I'll find out later.

At first I hated to think of them as my parents, but they are actually the closest thing I ever had to parents; in my old life I was an orphan and was sent to many different foster homes with a bunch of other kids and teens. So I slowly began to like them and later began to think of them as family.

Anyways, like I was saying the first month was embarrassing for me, but I got over it. I wonder what my new family thinks of me; they sometimes seem like they were worried and concerned over me. Maybe if I tried harder to act like a baby should act, they'll stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freak.

_**The Mother's POV At Month Two**_

My newest youngest son is acting odd! When he was born, he didn't cry at first, which normally meant a bad sign. But, when he opened his eyes and saw us; he began to cry. At first I was happy he cried, but looking back I think the only reason he cried was because he saw us and was scared.

I remember being so happy at the time I didn't think about it. All I could think about was how beautiful he looked with his pure white coat like mine and his breath-taking green eyes that looked just like his father's.

It worries me and my husband so much that he didn't want to drink from me for two days. Lucius was about to go travel all the way to the nearest city to find a healer who could help Perro, but thankfully he finally began to eat on the third day. But even after a full moon he still acts very odd. I have had four other children before Perro and non of them acted like him.

His behaver worried me so much that I went to talk to a village elder who was my midwife through all my pregnancies. She said she didn't know why he acts the way he does, but she also said with time he may grow out of it, but to I should still keep an eye on him just in case. I hope she is right, but still I worry for my son.

**_The Father's POV At Month Three_**

My beloved wife keeps saying how odd our new son acts, but I think she is over reacting. But then again I'm not at home as much as her; I spend almost all day out in the field with my other sons. Bianca is at work too, she wouldn't know much of Perro's behaver either and Hermana, my youngest daughter is far to young to know what a baby should act like.

At first I thought he was sick and kept him in our room, but now he does not show any signs of being sick. So, yesterday, Perro was moved into his brother's room, since he is not sick. Their room is small, but it's big enough for all three to sleep in. Good thing we kept the old crib, that thing has been in the family since I was a pup. Of course if it was not for me being the only one out of my brothers to have children than it would have gone to my older brother.

I wish I could spend more time with my new son, but I must work hard or my family will starve. If only the Underworlders will stop stealing from us than maybe we would not have to work as hard.

**_Hikari's Pov At Month Five_**

I hate living here. I work and I work all day and all I get out of it is food and a place to sleep. I love my family, but I want to live this place and go to Kiru City to make something of myself; not stay here and become a farmer like my parents.

It get worse when, Perro was moved into our room. I already have to share a bed with Mayor and when, Perro out grows the crib we will then share the bed.

I can't wait until I'm old enough to leave, when I do I'll become somebody and give my family all the things we could not have had.

_**Bianca's POV At Month Seven**_

I wish that I could spend more time with the newest member of the family, but I most work so my family will have enough food to eat. It is becoming harder for me to work at the cotton mill. My boss pays the male works more than the females and he is more quick to fire the females then the males.

Because the male workers know this, they slack off more and blame it on their female workers. Since the boss is an idiot he does not think they are lying and punishes us instade by taking away some of our pay. If my father knew he would want me to quit, but I can't. The only reason I want to stay there is because the cotton mill jobs pays well; even if you were a female worker you would get paid more then any other jobs around here.

I try to stay away from him, because I know if I were to talk to him I would get angry and say something that will get me fired. Maybe one day it will not be as bad and I not have to deal with my boss being an idiot.

**_Mayor's POV At Month Nine_**

Hikari keeps complaining about how our home is keeping him from becoming a big shot, but he only talks about his feelings to me. I hate that, but I think if Hikari didn't have me to talk to he would run away to Kiru City like he always wanted to.

He says it's worse now, because we now share the room with, Perro, but I don't know why. Perro sleeps all night long and so far I have not heard him cry once while we are asleep. I think that's a little odd; I thought babies were suppose to be loud.

Mother says, Perro acts odd for a baby. I guess he does at times, but I pay him little attention. Not because I don't like him, I love him very much, but I work in the field all day so I don't see much.

Though when he turns thirty solans old than he can work with us in the fields and I can talk with him more. Unfortunately by then Hikari will have turned sixty solans old and will be an adult. Knowing him he will leave and go do what he always wanted to do.

**_Hermana's POV At Month Eleven_**

I'm so happy I get a new baby brother! Now I'm not the youngest.

I love, Perro so much and he is so smart for his age at last that's what everybody says.

He can't talk or walk yet, but he can crawl. I think he did say a word one day, but everybody says he couldn't have because babies his age can't. Oh well maybe later he will say something in front of everybody and then they will know I was telling the truth.

_**Perro's POV At Month Twelve**_

I'm a year old now, but according to their calendar I'm like two solans, which I guess equals a year. I have learned a lot in one year like their language, which was not that hard since my new baby brain is like a sponge that sucks up knowledge, but there is still a few words I don't know.

Also apparently these creatures age slower, so my second childhood will be twice as long as the other one.

Alright this might be a little confusing, but I'll try to explain. First their calendar works like this a solan equals a half a year, a moon means a month and weeks and days are the same as my old life. Second they age different, a year for us aging is like a month for them to age, but for a child it's different. Like our children need to grow up fast and in this world so do they. In this world when you become sixty solans old, which equals thirty years you'll be an adult.

I have not figured out everything though like if they use hours to measure time or if we live in a village or just live far away from one.

I might know the later if my family would stop treating me like I'm a china doll and let me go outside! Of course I'm never alone, Hermana is also always inside the house, so that means we bond more than the other siblings. She does sometimes goes outside, but not for long an hour at most; that makes me think parents here are very protective over their younger children.

I don't think my brothers or sisters go to a school; I've been here a year and have not seen nor heard of anything that would suggest there's a school around here. If I was an only child then I would probably not think of it, but my three older siblings should be old enough to have gone to school. They don't talk about school, they don't have any school supplies like paper, pencils or books and the only thing they talk about is their friends and what happened in the field or at the cotton mill.

So I don't think I'll be getting an education in this world. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Also my parents think I'm some kind of genius, because I can understand what's going on around me. If only they knew I could talk; sure my sister Hermana has heard me talk a word or two, but nobody believes her. I actually did that on purpose, because I didn't know if I was suppose to start talking yet.

So one day while everybody was out, leaving me and Hermana in the house, I said hungry in their language. Why hungry well because I was hungry and Hermana being the kind sister she is get me some baby food. She was very surprised and happy that I talked; we than spent the day with her trying (unsuccessfully ) to get me to say her name. Of course when mother came back she told her, but like I said mother didn't believe her.

I hope my second year or two solans will be more eventful.


	3. Going Out for the First Time

_Special thanks to Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628 for helping me with this story. Couldn't have do it without him._

**Chapter Three: Going Out for the First Time**

**Perro's POV; He is now six solans old or three years in human terms**

Waking up, I thought it would be just another ordinary day like always, but I was wrong. Today my mother decided that I was old enough to go meet some other kids my age. So, around lunch time, me, my mother and my sister, Hermana went on a nice walk outside and a trip to the playground. The sun was really bright to me, because I have not been outside, but my eyes quickly adapted to it.

I was right about them being farmers, because the first thing I saw when walking outside was a field of what looked like corn, but the corn was purple, not yellow. At last now I know why we eat that stuff for almost every meal. The purple corn was very tall, possible ten feet. We walked around the house and when we rounded the corner I saw my father and brothers working on some kind of farm equipment that reminded me of this plow I saw a Amish farmer used once.

"Hi, daddy!" I said with a high-pitched voice only a toddler could make while waving my hand. The three dog creatures looked up from their work.

"Lucius, I'm taking Hermana and Perro to the playground in the village. Is there anything you need while we are there?" my mother asked father. My father walked over to us and my brothers went back to working on that thing, what ever it's called.

"No, I don't need anything right now. Hey, maybe you could stop by ..." my father began to say, but I blocked him out, instead I was more interested in the building behind my brothers. It looked like an old barn with a silo.

"Alright, let's get going." mother said to us, that get my attention away from the barn and back to my mother. She laid me and Hermana away and we went down this dirt path that had the tall purple corn on the sides.

"Bye daddy." I said before he was out of sight; I hate my new high-pitched voice so much.

Mother was holding my hand meanly, because I was still learning how to walk and I would most likely fall every three steps if it was not for her. Hermana was walking in front of us, eager to go play with her friends.

Hermana is thirteen solans old, which makes her six years and a half old in human terms, but she looks a lot more like a four-year old then a six-year-old.

"Honey, please slow down. A young girl like yourself should not run off to far away from her mother." mother said with a sweet, caring voice. She likes to call me and Hermana, honey and some times Mayor, but not as much.

I think she use to call, Hikari and Bianca that to when they were younger, but stopped when they turned into the equivalent of human teenagers; I think Hikari is around fifty solans old, which means in ten solans or five years, he will be an adult. I know for a fact, Bianca is forty-five solans old, because she and mother were talking about it one day.

You would think, since I've been here for three years, I would know how old they are, because they would have something for their birthdays. No, there is no birthday parties, no cake, no nothing; the only time you get something for your birthday is on your sixty solan, when you become an adult. I think you get some kind of party, but I'm not sure.

Back to me being outside for the first time, Hermana was now walking next to mother, holding her hand too. We have been walking for a few minutes and so far we have not made it out of the field of purple corn, yet.

"Where are we going mummy?" I asked in a very cute voice; I hate it, I want my old mature voice back.

"We are going to the village playground, honey." she said.

I have never been outside before, let alone the village.

The village is not that far away from what I have heard; it's only a mile or so away from our property line. The only reason we don't leave with in the village itself is because the land there is poor and lacks the vital nutrients for the planets to grow. Yea, I also heard that from my mother and Biance talking.

We finally get out of the odd corn like planet field and are now walking on a dirt road that had wheel tracks on it. Not the rubber car wheels, it's more like the old horse and buggy wheels that's made of wood and metal.

The land around us was nothing, but tall grass as far as the eye can see with the occasional large rock sticking out. It was like that for a few minutes, but then I see what looks like a house in the distance.

"We'll stop and see if, Cierva will let Lomma come with us." mother said. You, never meet her before, Perro, but I think you two will get along."

She said that like she know what I was thinking, I probably had what my family calls my thinking face on. In truth I was thinking if I had met or heard of a Lomma, because that name sounds so familiar. I did hear then talk about Cierva a few time, she is apparently our closes neighbor we have.

Hermana had run ahead of us and was now knocking on the front door of the house.

"Cierva! Are you home?" Hermana said while still knocking. The door was opened by a humanoid antelope with long red hair.

The fact that she looked like an antelope and not a dog took me by surprise, normally the only creatures I see look like dogs, but then again so far all the creatures I have seen are family so I guess there could be different types of creatures.

"Hallow, Hermana." Cierva said. Me and mother were now at the front door too. " Well, this most be little, Perro I hear so much about. I'm Cierva" She bent down to eye level with me and we shock hands.

"Hi." was all I could think of saying. Cierva stood back up and began to speck with my mother.

"So, what brings you here, Noire?" she asked.

"Well, we were going to the playground and thought that, Lomma might come with us." my mother said.

"That sounds like fun, she has not been outside that much, since she is still a little young, but I think she would love to go play with you two." Cierva said, looking down at me and my sister. " I'll go and get her." She then went back inside the house.

A minute later, she came back, but this time there was a little female antelope creature that looked like Cierva and was close to my age. She was wearing a simple brown dress and had orang hair with some white strands. There was also what looked like tiny horns, not really horns, but the beginning of horns. I don't know why, but something about her looks very familiar to me.

Lomma was standing behind her mother with her head poked out. I think she must be shy from the look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Perro." I said trying to be friendly.

"I'm Lomma." she said a little afraid.

"Lomma, would you like to go to the playground with us?" my mother asked.

Lomma looked at her mother like she wanted to know if it was okay.

"I think you should go sweety. It will be fun, I'm sure." Cierva said.

"Will you go with me mummy?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to do some cleaning, but I would love to go with you."

Let me note that I hate being a toddler. All the adults talk to you like you're a baby and you're not taken seriously.

I kind of blocked out the rest of what they were saying and instead was taking in the view of the land. We were on our way to this playground and were already in the village.

The buildings were made of wood and stone and the villagers looked like different types of humanoid animals. It felt like being inside a zoo, there was some that looked like deer, others were cats and there was one that looked human, but his skin was purple and he had claws and a tail.

Mother was now holding onto me and Hermana's hands with a tight hold; Cierva was doing the same with Lomma.

Even though I had no idea where we were going, I know we were close, because I could here all the screaming kids.

Sure another, we turned a corner and there was a playground with lots of kids screaming and running around. Lomma looked like she didn't like the screaming kids, that makes two of us.

A few minutes later, our mothers were sitting on a bench, talking and watching me and Lomma as we were swinging. The swings weren't one of those metal swings a grow up with in my past life; the swing we were on was a board with rope attached to a tree. Hermana had went to go play with her friends.

Me and Lomma were just talking to each other. There was a few kids that tried to get us to play with them, but Lomma was to shy and I having the mind of a teenager thought the games they played were stupid. So, they left us alone.

"So, what does our dad do for a living?" I asked.

"He makes stuff." she replied. That really didn't answer my question, but she was a toddler, so of course she would give bad answers.

One of the reasons my family thinks I'm this genius is because of my large vocabulary and that sometimes gives me strange looks from them at times.

I was asking her a lot of questions about herself, because I had this feeling like I know her from somewhere, but that's impossible. For one the only people I have met in this life before today was my family members and two I couldn't have met her in my past life. I think I would have remembered seeing a humanoid antelope on Earth.

We were not in the playground for long, only half an hour, give or take a minute. many of the parents were calling their kids to come and leave and that's what our mothers did. I asked her why and she said that it would be raining soon and that we needed to go home before it starts.

I was sad my time outside was cut short, but I did met, Lomma and we did make some kind of friendship during that short time. So, I guess the day was a good one, better than other days.

Lomma and her mother were able to get home, before it started to rain; my family on the other hand were not as lucky. By the time we gat home, we were cold and soaking wet. My mother and sister hated it, but I loved it! It has been years, since I felt rain on my skin and it felt so good.

I loved the outdoors and now that I was old enough to be outside, I will want to go to the playground more. Even if I don't play with the other kids, just being on that swing brought back memoirs and I can't ask for more.

* * *

**So, the location Perro's at has a name, but I couldn't find it on the internet. It was showed on episode eight of season two called Mega Match. Tom and Payton were battling as Orth and Hoton in the location that looks like a corn field.**

**If anybody knows its name please PM me and tell me what it's called.**

**Also about Lomma's hair, on one card of her, her hair is a mix of orang, red and there is some white at the tips of her bangs. But on another card her hair is completely white, also when she first was show in the show on episode one, season two her hair was white. I don't know if the reason it changed colors was old age, the artest may have changed it or something else. But since I like her hair with all the pretty colors, it will stay that way in the story for now.**


	4. Being Sick is Not Fun

**Chapter four: Being Sick is Not Fun**

**Perro's POV Two Days After He Went To The Playground.**

Guess what. Thanks to that rain that soaked me, yesterday ( you remember, the rain I said brought back the good memories from my past life) I'm now sick. My sister and mother, having better immune systems, didn't get the cold like me ( lucky them).

It started the morning after my adventure to the playground and it has just kept getting worse. I've only been sick for two days, but it feels like two months! My head is aching, my nose is all stuffed up and the worst is that I'm having a hard time keeping my food down.

There is good news though, my mother told me that I'll be getting three visitors today. She said that the village Elder will come here to give me a look, since I'm sick and hopefully she'll give me something to help with my cold. She then told me: " Lomma and her mother will come visit me." I'm so happy that I get to see, Lomma again. I hope she'll bring me a get well gift.

But that will be later today at around lunch time, right now it's still morning and it'll be at least four hours until they come.

I have out grown my crib, but since I'm sick our parents don't want my brothers to sleep in the same bad as me in fear they'll get the cold, they gave me the bed all to myself. Mayor ( to his dislike) has been sleeping on the floor in the kitchen and Hikari ( to his hate) has been sleeping in the barn. You would think the living room would be better, but the problem with that is we don't have a living room. We have three bedrooms ( one was added onto the house for the boys, so I hear) a kitchen, the halls that connect the rooms together and a storm shelter under the house.

Hikari was going to sleep with Mayor in the kitchen, but hated the idea so much that he get into a fight with father about it. A fight he lost, may I add.

It happened like this, in the morning I said I didn't feel good and my mother put her hand on my forehead. I was so hot, mother carried me back to bed in a flash and ordered me to stay there all day. I went to sleep pretty quick and I would have slept all day and all night, if Hikari didn't yell at father, which woke me up.

It was time for bed, so my brothers were about to go into our bedroom, but my father stopped them before they opened the door.

" Sorry, sons, but Perro is sick and I cannot risk you two getting it to. You'll have to sleep in the kitchen." father said.

I don't know if, Hikari was having a bad day are something, but he yelled back at father hatefully.

"Why! We have been working our tails off all day and Perro does nothing! Why can't he be the one to sleep in the kitchen?"

Father was **not** happy with his eldest son's tone.

"I should not have to explain why! You know, Perro is too young to work and right now he is sick! I need you and Mayor to help in the fields and if either one of you gets sick that would slow down our schedule and we'll loss the needed income! If it was you or Mayor that was sick I would let you have the bed and Perro would be the one sleeping in the kitchen, but you're not! So, stop acting like a selfish brat and start thinking of everybody else!" father yelled the loudest I have ever heard him before.

Hikari didn't say anything, but I could feel his hate from inside the bed room.

At that moment, I realised my brother most have had these feelings about me for some time now. It couldn't have just happened like that if he didn't resent me.

I wanted to cry, but I held it in, so my family would not know that I was awake. It hurt to know my oldest brother thought that way about me. I cannot believe I just now fond out, it must have been going on for years!

"Since you don't want to sleep in the kitchen, you can sleep outside until you stop acting like you hate being here." father had said.

"I do hate being here!" Hikari had shouted back. Suddenly I hard the back door slam (no debate that it was Hikari ).

That night, I don't think nobody slept, I know I didn't even though I was sick and tiered. I know mother didn't, because I heard her cry all night.

That fight made me realize something, Hikari was not happy with living here and I think he hates me.

Anyways back to something less depressing.

I think mother asked her friend, Cierva to bring, Lomma to see me, because I have been depress after learning what my brother thought of me and she thought a friend would cheer me up. I most say it worked a little, but I really needed to talk to some one about my brother and I don't think Lomma would be much help.

I spent the day in bed, until mother knocked on the door and came in, before I could say come in. I think the only reason she knocks in the first place is so we know she's coming in, that's better than father, he just comes right in without no warning what so ever; does not matter if we are naked or not they come in, we might as well leave the door open for them.

"Honey the elder is her and she would like to take a look at you and see if there anything she could do that'll make you feel better." my mother said with her caring voice. My mother then stepped aside for the old creature to walk in.

She looked like a human, but her skin was green with black markings all over and her hair was white and extremely long, it went all the way down to her ankles. What she wear reminded him of some native Indian tribes in North America with different colored bib necklaces hanging on her neck and she was also carrying a bag that looked like one of those old doctor's bag the doctors carried with them to their patient's house.

Walking over next to the bed, the elder put her hand on my head to see what my temperature was.

"May, your head is hot. Does that mean you're hot-tempered?" she said in a jokingly way. I smiled, it was not the best joke, but I thought it was pretty good. The woman must be use to working with children.

"Your mother says you have not been feeling well. Does your tummy hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my nose is stuffy and my head hurts and I'm cold and I'm." I began to say. Over the years I have learned the art of talking like a toddler.

"Slow down there, child. You're going to fast." the elder said. " Don't worry you'll feel better soon."

She gave me a pat on the head and walked back over to my mother and began to talk to hear. " He's just as a bad case of the cold; he'll be fine, just needs some rest. Here is some medicine that'll help." she said then opened her bag, took out a bottle of this gross, black looking liquid and handed it to my mother.

I think I might throw up if she does what the Elder said to do and gives me some of that stuff. Looks like someone is going to have a temper tantrum later.

"Thank you so much for coming, Elder." my mother politely said, bowing her heard a little.

"I must go now. There are many injured farmers west of here that need my help and my ride should be coming any minute now." the Elder said suddenly looking very sad and older.

"I heard about that. Those poor creatures." my mother said shaking her head slowly with a hurt expiration on her face like it was a family member that get hurt and not a stranger.

My dog ears perked up at what the Elder had said. What farmers is she talking about and why were they injured? Before I could ask the Elder, she left.

"Mummy?" My mother turned around with a questioning look.

"Yes, what is it, Honey?" she asked then sat next to me on the bed.

"What was the Elder talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, there was some farmers that get hurt and she is going to help them feel better." she said like there was nothing import about it. I knew that something bad happened, but I could tell her that.

Creatures my age shouldn't be this smart and I didn't want to explain to her that I was from a different dimensions and reborn as her son.

"Now, I'll give you the medicine she gave me and you'll feel better in no time." she said changing the subject. Just then I throw up all over the bed and a little bit on her ( she was asking for it, if she was going to make me drink that stuff).

Later that day, Lomma and her mother came to visit me. And they get me a toy!

Since my family was poor, they couldn't buy my anything like toys or games. I was lucky to have the shirt on my back; all my brothers didn't wear shirts, just this loincloth things. My only shirt actually belonged to Hermana, but she out grow it.

Back to the toy thing, I was resting in bed with no covers, because they were now covered in my breakfast. Then my mother came into my room and I could see Cierva (Lomma's mother) behind her.

"Honey, Lomma and Mrs. Cierva are here to see you." she said in that loving voice of her's. She walked in with Cierve hind her and Lomma behind Cierve. Like before Lomma was shy, but she was getting use to me. Lomma was holding a wooden box and my present senses were tingling, but I was trying to be polite to my only friend.

"Hi, I'm so happy you could make it." I politely said in a cute toddler voice. Hard to believe with her having fur and you shouldn't be able to see her cheeks, but she blushed a little. She may not have been expecting my warm welcome or something that made her blush.

"Hello, my daddy made this for you." She walked over and gave me the box. "I hope you'll feel better soon." she said. Opening up box, I see some kind of toy vehicle inside. Picking it up, I fond out the body was made out of a light weight stone. It was painted yellow, green and some silver colors. It was an extremely odd-looking thing and it didn't have any wheels.

"Thank you. What is it?" I asked still looking at it.

"It's called a Levitarr. Many creatures in the Overworld military use them to get from one location to another in a short amount of time." Cierve explained. As I looked at it, a memory flashed in my mind of some guys helping a creature that was inside a real Levitarr. It gave me a pounding headache and I had to hold my head to try to make it stop.

"Honey, are you alright?" my mother asked, concerned. The pounding stopped and I was able to look up at her.

"I'm fine just a headache." I said trying to make her feel better. Luck for me she didn't push it and we began to talk.

Cierve told me that her husband apparently builds things like tools, wagons and anything you can name. Though he rarely makes toys, he made this one just for me.

Time flew bye and before I know it, Lomma and Cierva had to leave.

"Bye." I said as they left my room.

"Bye, get better soon, so we can play in the playground again." Lomma said. My mother left the room to show them out, but came back a minute later.

"Well, now that was nice of them. Making you that new toy must make you feel special." she said, arms behind her back as she walked next to my bed.

"Yeah, maybe later I could give her something like a. . ." I was cut off, by my mother as she forced a spoon full of that gross medicine in my mouth. I was choking, but it went down anyway.

"Now that'll make you feel." she said, taking the spoon out of my mouth. I was still choking when she left.

_"I hate being sick."_ I thought. Being alone and had nothing to do, looked at my new toy.

Something about the memory I had seemed important, but I have no idea what it was. Yawning, I put the toy away and fall asleep.


	5. Chaotic Memories Coming Back

**Chapter Five: Chaotic M****emories** Coming Back

**Perro's Pov Ten Days After Lomma's Visit**

Something about this place seems so familiar to me, but I just don't know why. That flash back a had a few days ago was only the first of many. I get at least three a day, sometimes even ten. Every time I have one it normally gives me a major headache. Luckily, I have been able to hide most of them from my family, so they're not too suspicious. Unfortunately one day it was so bad that I blacked out for five minutes.

I'll talk about that later, but right now you get to hear what happened the ten days after Lomma's visit.

As much as I hated that gross liquid the Elder gave me, it really did help. The next day after her visit I was feeling like me old self again. Funny thing about the Elder, is that nobody called her by an actual name, just Elder. I had asked my father when he came to check on me that day if she had a name and he said:

"Of course she has a name, but it would be considered impolite to call her anything else. Nobody calls her Elder just because she's old. No, that is a title she earned by being a good leader and helping the village and villagers when we needed it."

I didn't realize how important she was; she just seemed like some old lady that was the only doctor around here. And to think that she doesn't even charge the creatures she helps. I know she doesn't, because my parents wouldn't be able to pay. That realization made me wonder why she needed to leave, so quickly. Those farmers must have been beaten up pretty bad for their village to ask for her help.

At first I thought the storm was worse up there where those farmers lived and that was why they were injured, but three days after the Elder's visit, I found out what really happened to them.

My mother and Hermana went to the village market to sell some of our purple corn that was apparently called purple grain. Bianca was at work and my father and brothers stayed home with me to work on the farm. Now that I was allowed to be outside, I didn't want to stay inside all day. So, I was outside with them and I tried to help when I could, but since most of the stuff they did was too dangerous for me to do, I just watched them do it.

Hikari was still living outside in the barn, so he was not in the best of moods. I wanted to get him to like me more so, every chance I got to spend time with him I took it.

All four of us were in the fields picking the purple grain. We had just finished filling up one wagon and it needed to be moved to the barn, so it can be dumped. The purple grain would be later stored in the silo. We had another wagon, but at the rate we were working it would be full soon, so we needed the other emptied.

"Hikari, go empty the wagon in the barn." father ordered. Without protesting (he might have been happy to be alone for a few minutes), Hikari stopped picking the grain and began to walk to the wagon a few feet ahead.

The wagon was large and if we were human it would take four fully grown men to pull it all the way to the barn, but we weren't humans, we were creatures that looked like dogs. I knew that me and Mayor couldn't pull it without help, but father could and since Hikari was almost an adult, he also had the strength to pull it by himself.

Looking at father and Mayor, they were picking the purple grain faster than I was. In five seconds I would have picked one grain while they would pick five grains in one second. Knowing I was not doing that much work, I wanted to go with Hikari just to have some time to talk to him.

"May, I go with, Hikari?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Hikari suddenly turned and looked at father like he was asking for him to say no. From the look father had, I know he thought it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't say no to my cute face.

"Fine, but try not to annoy your brother too much." he said. Hikari turned his head back, his body language saying he wasn't happy about father's answer.

With a wide smile, I nodded and run to the wagon. Hikari was already there waiting for me to climb on to the driver's set. The wagon was originally made for some kind of animal to pull it, but since we couldn't afford to buy one, father did some modifications to it. He had token off all the ropes and stuff that was for the animal. That left the two poles attached to both sides. Then he put another pole on the ends of the first two, so someone could pull or push the wagon.

I was too short to help push the wagon that's why I get onto the driver's set that nobody uses anymore. Once I was settled in, Hikari began to push and soon the wagon began to move. At the rate we were going, it would take us half an hour to get there, giving me enough time to talk to, Hikari.

"So, we have been doing a lot of work today." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Phh, you mean Father, Mayor and I have been doing a lot of work today. Why are you even out here, I thought you were sick?" he asked.

"I was, but the Elder gave me this gross, black medicine that made me feel better." I answered.

"I remember that stuff when I was sick. It taste awful." he said back. I took that as a good sign that he was talking to me not in a hatful way.

"Yeah, it's nasty. I still have the taste in my mouth. When'll it go away?" I asked, since now I know he had some before.

"If I remember right, a moon." he said.

_"Great, it's going to be a whole month before I can taste again." I sarcastically thought. _

"I wish the Elder would make it taste better. Maybe when she comes back from helping those creatures that get hurt in the storm, I could ask her to add something sweet to it." I said.

"What are you talking about? The storm wasn't what caused their injuries." he asked looking back at me. See the confused look I had, he decided to tell me what happened, not caring if I was too young to know. Turning his head back he said, "The storm didn't even reached to that village. Our village received the most damage. The farmers were attack by some Underworld raiders, they were luck to still be alive. Well, the ones that lived were anyways."

"Underworld?" I slowly said, let the word roll around my tongue. I know I had heard that from somewhere. Sure in my old life there were myths about places sometimes called the Underworld, but I don't think that was the same thing.

Suddenly another flash back popped in my head. This flash back was so powerful that he fall of his set on to the ground. With his hands on his head and his body curled up with his knees to his chest, he begin to shake as the odd memory flashes through his mind.

There was hundreds of this creatures wearing red armor standing in rows looking up at this one creature that looked like a red demon with large horns like a bull's, wearing a brown loincloth. There was a black banner in the background with a red symbol in the middle. The symbol was a circle with a dot inside it and a craved line on the bottom.

The soldiers were cheering, waving their weapons at their ruler and chanting his name: "Chaor!, Chaor!, Chaor!" over and over again.

"Perro! Snap out of it!" I heard a voice say, but it was very faint and it sounded like it was coming from somewhere miles away. The vision or what ever you want to call it suddenly went away and I fond myself on the ground with Hikari shaking my shoulders and yelling at me.

"Perro! What happened? Are you alright?" he worryingly asked. As I looked up into his face, I could see an odd mixture of anger, fear and panic.

Siting up I said: "I'm fine. What happened?"

"How should I know. You just fall off the wagon and started shaking." he said.

"How long was I like that?" I asked. It felt like it only lasted for a second, but I had a feeling it was longer than that.

"About five minutes. I was about to carry you back to father, but I was not sure that moving you was a good idea. " he explained.

"Oh, okay." Hikari was staring at me like he was afraid any minute now I would go back into that shaking fit, again.

"Maybe, we should go tell father." he suggested, helping me stand up.

"No!" I quickly rejected the idea. I didn't want to worry my parents and I must certainly didn't want them to find out the visions that came with the headaches. Hikari now looked more concerned.

"Why not?" he asked. I looked away not knowing what to say. "Perro, has this happened before?" he asked. As much as he didn't like me, he was still my big brother that looked out for me. I know I couldn't lie to him. While I could, but he would know it was a lie.

_"Maybe if I tell him some what of a truth then he might not tell anybody." _I thought.

I had nothing to loss and if I didn't tell him something then he'll just tell our parents.

"I have been having this really bad headaches for a while, please don't tell mammy and daddy." I said in a pitiful voice that sounded more like beginning then anything else.

Sighing, Hikari thought about it then said: " I wont tell them, but if it happens again then I will make you tell them." he said sternly.

"Okay, deal." I said then shock hands with him, sealing the deal.

"Now, let's get this wagon to the barn and back before father notices we have been gone to long." he said.

This time he picked me up and sat me on the wagon's sit then used a rope to buckle me into the sit, so I wont fall off, again. Luckily, Hikari was able to bush the wagon a little faster and we were able to get back to father and Mayor, before they notice that we were taking to long.

Like I said that was the worst flash back, vision what ever you want to call it that I had. The rests were very mild compared to that one and that was the only one were I blacked out.

I try not to think about it too much in fear that I'll black out, again. But how can I not think about it! That red demon guy looks so familiar, I know I have seen him from somewhere before.

For some reason I didn't fear this Chaor guy in fact I think I want to met him. The feeling I have for him reminds me of characters from anime, cartoons and TV shows from my old life. It was like the feeling of wanting to be able to meet those characters in real life, but something was telling me I didn't want that.

There was a voice in the back of my head that was telling me, I wasn't born on his side, so I should stay away from him. What ever that meant.

Hikari has kept our deal for now, but I don't know if I'll have another black out. He keeps staring at me, to see if I look like I'm having another headache. Good thing he's the only one that knows how bad they are.

That's enough talking about that for one day. Let's talk about something else.

Tomorrow, Lomma, Hermana, and I are going to the playground, again. Wont that be awesome. Our mothers will be taking us there though I wish father would come or even Lomma's father who I have not met, yet.

I want to thank him personally for make my cool toy, but Lomma says he's always at work, so I'm not sure if I'll see him anytime soon.

That's all I have to say right now, until next time. Later!

* * *

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I have been getting for this story.**

**Next chapter, I think I'll write about some things that I haven't explained, yet. Like how they take their baths or showers or even if they do that and what they eat and how they get their food. Some stuff like that. If there's something you want to be explained then, message me or leave it in a review.**

** As much fun as it is to write this story, I would love to read another reborn in Perim story from another author. So, if anybody has thought to write a story like that, I ****encourage** you to do so. 

**I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I have things to do at home and other stories to write.**

**After I'm done writing this story, which will be awhile, I think I'll write another story like this, but different. **


	6. An Awesome Start for the Day

_**Chapter Six: An Awesome Start for the Day**_

**Perro's Pov The Next Day**

"Rise and shine, Perro." My so, caring, brother (sarcasm) Mayor said, before he flipped over the bed with me still sleeping in it.

"Aaghh!" I yelled as the bed crushed me. Being the little kid I am, I pretended that I was dead and the weight of the bed did me in. Funny thing about our bed is that it weighs less than me, thanks to the fact it was stuffed with some kind of straw.

"Come on, Perro. Get up.' he ordered me.

"I can't." I said. Even though there is a lot of things that I hate about being a toddler. Again. There is some fun in being able to act silly.

"And why not?" he asked getting irritated.

"Because I'm dead." I explained. Huffing, Mayor flipped the bed off me to see that I was lying down, arms and feet spread out with my eyes closed and my tongue sticking out.

"Oh, no. My little brother is dead and it's all my fault." he over dramatically said. " I guess I'll just go to the kitchen table and tell the family what happened while I eat his portion of mother's baked biscuits." He then turned and ran out the door.

The moment I heard him say, biscuits, I yelled out: "Wait! I'm still alive!" Then ran after him.

If I were in my old human life then I wouldn't be this excited to get to eat biscuits, but unfortunately I died and am still stuck here. A biscuit here is actually quite different then biscuits back on Earth.

I guess it depends on what part of Earth you live in, but I lived in the United States of America my whole past life and all the biscuits I eat were typically a round cake of bread thing made from flour that tastes like heavy bread. But here it's a small flat breed that's kind of sweet and doughy, at least that's how mother makes them. I don't know if there's different kinds of recipes for biscuits here.

Anyways, the reason why we wanted to eat more of the biscuits was ,because mother rarely makes them. It's like getting to eat chocolate for breakfast. So naturally we wanted to get more than everybody else, but mother made it clear to us that we will get only three each. Of course if one of us isn't show up on time for breakfast then she might give away our biscuits to someone else.

I was not about to let Mayor have my biscuits, no sir he would have to pry them from my cold, dead paws. Luckily, I get to the table in time and I didn't have to die a second time.

The table we eat at is inside the kitchen, since there's no other place for it, so we get to watch mother make the meals as we set and talked. Of course since I overslept, she had already made breakfast.

Everybody was setting at the table, well almost everybody. Hikari was still living outside, so he couldn't come inside to eat with us.

I wish he would just swallow his pride and ask forgiveness from our parents. That's all he has to do; mother and father love him so much like the rest of us and they would very much like their eldest son back in the house.

Pushing those thoughts away, I instead begin to eat and join in the conversation my family was talking about.

"So, I was thinking that since everything has been going nicely with the farm and there has been no trouble lately. I could go hunting up in the mountains tomorrow and bring all my sons with me." father said, looking around the table with a big dog smile.

I stopped eating when he said all of his sons.

"Does that mean I'm going to?" I asked.

Father looked at me with that smile of his and said: "Sure you can come with us. If you think you're ready."

In my old life I didn't hunt meanly, because I didn't see the point in killing an animal. Some my say it's because they wanted the meat and I get that, but what I didn't get was why they wanted to hang a dead animal on their wall and call it a trophy.

In this world, I have not heard once of a creature hanging a dead animal on their walls. I have seen creatures wearing furs or using them as blankets and I know father uses the bones of the animals he hunts for tools and other things, but not have the remains of the animals as trophies.

Plus, it's the only meat we get besides the fish we get from this crick on our land.

"I know! I'm ready." I happily yelled.

"Alright then. We will live tomorrow morning. The hunt will only least three days, so we won't have much time, but I think we can get enough meat to last us for a few moons." father said.

Eating the last bite of my plate, I asked my parents: "May I go down to the crick and wash up?"

"You look clean to me, honey. You knew you don't need to bathe every day." mother said. Father didn't really care if I went to bathe in the crick, so he just let mother decide.

Truth be told it's been over a week since I least took a bath, but the type of creature I get turned into doesn't need to take as many as a human. It depends on what kind of creature you are. Most don't take a bath unless they get real dirty like if they get covered in mud or something, but some creatures that look more human take them more often.

My mother was right that I didn't need to take a bath, I looked just as clean the day I least took a bath, but old habits die-hard and it just felt weird not taking one for so long.

"I know, but I just want to." I said hoping that she'll let me go.

Sighing in defeat, she said: "Alright then get, Hikari to go with you. That crick can be deep in some places and I don't want to hear that you almost drowned."

"Thanks!" I said, getting up and running outside.

**Luicus' ( the father) POV After Perro left the table **

Lucius shakes his head and said: "That child isn't right. When I was his age I would do anything in my power to not get a bath even when I was drenched in mud and some other foul, unpleasant, smelling things."

"Now, dear. Perro is just different. " My wife, Noire said. My other children didn't seem to want to talk about, Perro, so they just listened to me and Noire talk.

_"I knew that, Perro is different; he has been different his whole life and being different can be a death sentence around here." _I thought, but wisely didn't voice my opinion.

Like any loving mother, Noire didn't care of how our son acted different; all she cared was his safety and for him to grow up a health adult with a good job, a wife and grandchildren.

Sighing, Luicus went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

**Perro's POV **

It didn't take long for me to find Hikari outside. He normally likes to set on top of the barn and watch the clouds go by.

Walking next to the side of the barn, I yelled: "Hey, Hikari! Mother said that you have to take me to the crick for a bath!"

I waited to hear something from him, but after five minutes, I knew he was trying to hide and pretend that he wasn't there. It was not going to work, I knew that he was there. Not, because I could see him( which I couldn't) but because I could small him.

Yes, my new body is much better at senses then my old human one, but that could be a drawback sometimes. Like this one time a few days ago when I was outside playing with my new toy (my only good toy) I get from Lomma, I saw this weird-looking bug on the ground that was green with red spots, no bigger then another bug on Earth. I have never seen this kind of bug in this world, so my curiosity got the better of my and I poked it with my finger.

The smell that came from that damn bug, punched my noise like if I were still human and a skunk had sprayed his nasty stuff right into my face. But I know that if I still had my human noise then it wouldn't have been that bad, if fact it would just have smelled like a stink bug, which is a thousand times better than a skunk.

"Come on, Hikari! You need a bath too; I can smell your gross fur for miles away and I bate that Hula ( the girl, Hikari likes) doesn't like it either!" I yelled to get him mad enough to yell back.

"What did you say to** ME**?!" my brother angrily yelled, looking over the side of the barn roof, at me (It worked).

"Oh, nothing just come down here, before the wind changes directions and the villagers die from the smell." I teasingly said. For some reason I like to act a little older around, Hikari when no one else is around to see. Hikari doesn't normally talk to people about me or at least I don't think he does, so I don't worry about everyone else finding out about it.

I began to run to the crick, before he snaps out of his haze.

Three. Two. One. "**I'll kill you!**" he angrily yelled, jumping off the roof and ran after me.

He was screaming deaf theatres and I was laughing on our run to the crick. I didn't get that far to the crick, before Hikari was able to grab me shirt and lift me off the ground.

Hi, I'm still only six solans old. It's like a three-year old trying to out run a twenty year old in a 5k run. It ain't going to happen.

"Now, what was that you said to me?" he asked, grinding his canine teeth and still very angry.

Putting on the most cute, innocent face I could make, I said: " I was only trying to get you to take a bath, so when ,Hula sees you, she'll think you look nice."

I knew my brother wasn't fooled by that, but he knew he couldn't actually kill me or hurt me in any way, since I was still the baby of the family and mother would flip if she heard her oldest son hurt her youngest child.

"What ever." he said in that typical teenager tone, letting me go. "Let's just go and get it over with." He began to walk to the crick taking the lead. It's kind of laughable how ever male member in my family hates baths. The least time, Hikari took a bath was when I was twenty-five days old. I remember, because those first few days were the hardest and, Hikari came inside soaking wet, complaining about taking a bath in the crick. Of course at the time I had no idea what he was saying, because of the whole different language thing, but I found out later.

Thinking about it, he may only be taking a bath, because he thought what I said had some truth in it and he didn't want, Hula to run to the hills when she sees and smells him.

The crick went across our land, which meant we had an all access pass to it and no one else can get to it on our land without my parents' permission. It was all most big enough to call it a river, but everyone thought it would be better to call it a big crick instead of a mini river. There was enough water in it that fish the size of a large dog swim throw it to get to a lake a few miles away from our land. My favorite part about it was that the water was clear and clean-looking.

I could see all the different fish swim by as me and Hikari took off our cloths.

"Alright, Perro don't get into the deeper parts or on any of those rocks. The current to moving fast today and I don't went to have to swim after you when you fall and get carried away by the current. Get that?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes I said: "Yes, I'll stay close to the shore."

"Good." he said, then walked away to get enough speed to jump in the deep part. Even though this was the first time we both took a dip in the crick, it didn't take a mind reader to know what he was doing.

Once he was far enough, he ran and jumped right at the edge of the crick. The splash was so big it was like I was standing under a waterfall.

_"Oh well, I was going to get wet anyways." _I thought, looking at my now wet hair. Yes, I have hair not fur there is a difference. Hikari was now swimming and was using some plants as soap. The plants were surprisingly very effective for cleaning hair and fur, which surprized me the first time I used it.

Before I went in the water, I looked at my reflection, something I do every time I come down here. Since my family didn't own a mirror this is pretty much the only way I can see my face. I had mother's ears, which were pointed like another Pomeranian and I also got her snow-white coat. Though I inherited somethings from mother, I also got a lot from father. My facial features came from him along with my green eyes. My hair on top of my head was much longer then the rest of my hair, so I had long spiky bangs. It was kind of looking at a werewolf version of Danny Phantom.

"Hi, you coming in or just stand there all day." Hikari shouted. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up at him.

"I'm going to." I said, then walked into the cool water.

Half an hour later, we were done and walking back to the house. We were still wet, but the morning sun was drying us fast.

I could see the roof of the barn and could hear voices that I instantly recognize. Quickly, I ran to the house leaving my brother behind. Since, I was running at full speed, it didn't take me long to get to the front of the house where, Lomma and her mother were talking to my mother and Hermana.

"Hi, Lomma! What are you doing here this early? I thought you won't be here until lunch time." I asked, tail wagging. Yes, my tail wags when I'm excited. So what I got turned into a dog, sue me.

Giggling a little, she says: " My mama has to go help my aunt, cuz she had her baby early and need help around the house. So, I'm going to stay with you until my daddy picks me up."

That made my tail wag even more. Not only do I get to play with my best friend (only friend) all day, but I may get to meet her father for the first time.

"That's awesome!" This day is turning out to be a great day and I can't wait to see how it'll end.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was longer then what I had planned. I shorted it, so the next two chapters may be in the same day timeline. I have to wait and see how long the next one will be and if I can combined the two. I didn't read over it, so sorry for any errors you may see.


	7. Learning about the Cothica

**Note: Perro's family name is now Cultivador. Just thought they needed one. It means cultivator, farmer, tiller or cropper in Spanish. Got that from Google, but there was more words that mean similar things and even though I took Spanish class I'm not sure how the word is ****properly ****used.**

**I know in the series the creatures never really used last names, but I thought it might be fun giving them family names kind of like them being from a clan. **

**If you have any suggestions for family names for Lomma or other creatures like Maxxor or Intress, please leave it in a review or PM me. And I would like for their last names to mean something not just a some random words you put together, cuz you thought it sounded cool. **

**Also, I was thinking of getting a beta reader for this story if any one is ****interested.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Learning about the Cothica **

**Lomma's POV **

It started as a normal day until a family friend had came to our house with an urgent message from Mama's sister, who lives far on the other side of the village.

"Oh! I can't believe she had the baby this early. I must go and see her at once." Mama looking worried as she had her hand on her mouth.

"I most go now. Be safe." the friend said then left.

"Thank you." Mama then closed the door. Since I just walked in the room, I didn't get to hear all of their conversation.

"What's wrong, Mama?" I asked, tugging at her dress.

Cierva looked down at her daughter and smiled, before saying: "Your Aunt had her baby sometime least night, so now I have to go see how she's feeling and help her with the baby."

"Does that mean I can see the baby too!" I screamed in that young girlish way.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lomma dear. Your Aunt needs to rest and so does the newborn baby. You may make to much noise and that wouldn't be good for them. Maybe some other time."

"But then where am I going to stay? You can't leave my all by myself."

"That's true." Mama looked away like she was thinking of what to do. "I know how about I take you to Lucius and Noire's home and you can stay there until your father is done working. I may have to stay the night there, but if I don't stay the night then I'll get you."

"That means I get to play with, Perro and Hermana all day!" I shouted joyfully.

Since, I'm really shy must of the time, I don't have that my friends my own age. But Perro is really nice and mature for a boy, so I like to play with him.

"That's right. Well, let's get ready and leave. I'm not sure if they already have something planned, if they do then I might have to think of something else." Mama said then grabbed my hand. We then walked back into our house and get ready to leave.

Later that day, me and Mama were walking down the dirt path and we could see Perro's house in the distance. Mrs. Cultivador and Hermana must have seen us from the window, since they walked outside before we were able to get to the front door.

"Hi! Lomma." Heraman said, running to us.

"Hello you two. What brings you here? I thought it would be awhile, before we would go to the playground." Mrs. Cultivador greeted I and Mama as she walked towards us.

"Yes, I know, but my sister had her baby early and I need to go see hoe she's doing and help her anyway I can. It is her first child and may need all the help she can get. I was hoping you could watch, Lomma for a few hours while I'm at my sister's home. If that's alright with you." My Mama explained.

She was now standing next to her daughter in front of us, then said: "Of course she may stay with us. You're like family to us. And I know that, Perro will be more then happy to have, Lomma around all day."

On cue, Perro came into sight with his tail wagging and his hair looked wet. He was running and when he get to us he asked (more like shouted): "Hi, Lomma! What are you doing here this early? I thought you won't be here until lunch time."

" My mama has to go help my aunt, cuz she had her baby early and need help around the house. So, I'm going to stay with you until my daddy picks me up." I explained, giggling at how he looked so happy to see me.

"That's great now we can play all day!" he said, raising his arms in the air.

"Well, I must be going then. It's a long walk there at it will take me awhile to get there. Bye and have fun you two." My Mama said, before giving me a hug, then turned around and began to walk away.

"Bye, Mama! I love you!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air.

"I Love you too, sweet heart." Mama said, and then walked out of sight.

"Well, I'm going back inside to do some work. Hermana, please watch these two and make sure they don't get into trouble." Mrs. Cultivador said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermana said. With that Mrs. Cultivador walked back inside the house.

"So, what you want to do first?" Hermana asked I and Perro.

"I don't know. What can we do?" I asked.

We just stayed there for a minute, thinking of what to do when Hikari walked up to us.

"Thanks for leaving me behind, Perro." he said, then noticed that I was here. "Hi, Lomma haven't seen you in a while. So, what are y'all doing?" he asked.

"We're thinking of what we could do." I said. Hikari kind of scares me, because how much taller he is compared to the rest of us. I think even if all three of us stood on top of each other, he would still be taller then us.

"Oh, I have an idea. Hikari could you please tell us a story?" Perro asked, looking up at his big brother.

"I don't want to tell you a story again, Perro. I've already told you like fifty stories this past week." At hearing Hikari say no, Perro's smile turned into a frown.

"Ya, Perro and besides, Hikari needs to go help Father and Mayor work in the fields." Hermana said.

"No hold on. I may have a story to tell you three." he said. I think he changed his mind just to get out of working for a while. But I didn't know if that was what Hermana wanted or if she just said what she said for no real reason, but she did look like she was happy that he was going to tell us a story.

"Yay! So what's the story about?" Perro asked.

"You'll find out, but first let's go somewhere were we can sit down." He then walked towards the barn and we followed him.

When we went inside the barn, Hikari sat down on a ball of hay and the other three sat in a circle on the ground next to him.

"Alright now this story I'm going to tell you is very old and you should learn it, since it's the reason why we're here today. It's about the Cothica, the source of all life" he began to say. I looked over at Perro and it looked like his head was hurting, because had put his hand on the side of his head and his face just looked like he was in pain. I wanted to say something, but didn't want to interrupt the story.

"Eons ago, the four Tribes were at peace and there wasn't any kind of wars or battles between us. The reason for this peace was, because we had everything we needed. You see the Cothica was discovered deep in the Underworld and it gave us power, food, water what ever we needed it would give it to us. But the Underworlders began to get greedy and didn't wish to share it with the other Tribes any more. Eventually a war stared between all the Tribes over how should have the Cothica. Nobody remembers what happened during the war, but the Cothica was lost and no one to this day has fond out what happened to it. But the four Tribes still battle each other over it and Perim to this day. Some believe that finding the Cothica will solve all our problems, but other think it would be the end of Perim as we know it." he finished the story.

"That was an awesome story, Hikari! What did you think of it, Perro?" I turned my head and say that Perro now and both his hands on his head, eyes shut tight and was keeled over.

"Perro are you alright?" Hermana asked concerned for her little brother.

Perro didn't say anything, it was like he couldn't hear her.

"Let's bring him inside and let him rest." Hikari said, then stood up and picked Perro up. We went straight to the house and put Perro in bed. Mrs. Cultivador was very worried for her, but she didn't want to get a healer, since they couldn't afford it. The Elder was still out of the village, so they couldn't ask her. All they could do was wait and pray for Perro to feel better soon.

* * *

**Okay, I know some of the chapters are boring and you want to see some action and drama. Don't worry the next chapter will have those two and more. Something that we all have been waiting for, but it's going to come at a price for Perro and his family. Feel free to guess what it is. I ain't going to tell you good-looking people a thing until chapter eight is up.**


	8. Underworlders Attack

**Awesome, I got over a 1,000 viewers on this story! That's more than my other ****multiple ** chapter stories. Thanks everyone for reviewing, fav and following my story. It means so much to me. Summer break is almost over for me and I'm going to start training again for a school team( not going to say what team it is) wish me luck with that. 

**With both those things in mind, I might not update as often, since I'll have school work and ****practice** for the team the updates might slow down. But I'll continue working on all my stories. 

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Underworlders Attack **

**Perro's POV**

The moment, Hikari began to tell the story my head began to ache. The more he talked the worse it got. It was like something was trying to break free from my brain about what he was saying. It got so bad that I could not understand what was going on around me. I knew that people were trying to talk to me, but I had no idea what they were saying.

Pictures of creatures, humans and locations flashed through my mind so fast that I couldn't tell what they were. I know that I knew them from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember. I have never had a flash back like this before. I'm not even sure if calling it a flash back is right. It was just images that only lasted for less than a second.

The pain became so bad that everything went blank.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"I should have told mother and father the first time." I mumbled over my breath, not wanting anyone to hear me.

_"I should have known better, but it's too late for that now. If I tell them what happened yesterday I may get in trouble, but if I don't Perro may never get better. Can I live with that? I'll just wait for a few hours, if he's not better tomorrow then I'll come clean and tell them all I know." _I thought in my head.

Mother was in the boy's room watching over Perro. Father didn't know what to do. With the Elder out of the Village there was no one to heal, Perro. There were some other healers in the village, but they were so young and had little experience. Plus they would charged us just for coming over to our house even if they don't fix, Perro.

Lomma had cried not to long ago, but Hermana has been trying to keep her calm though I know she also wishes to cry. Mayor was trying to be strong for the family so he kept saying how everything will be alright. Bianca is till at work and I'm sure no one has told her about Perro, since only the family and Lomma know what has happened and non of us has lift the property.

As for me, I'm sitting on top of the barn roof watching the clouds go by. This is the place where I come to think, but right now I'm just here to be alone and away from everyone else.

I don't care if mother wants me in the house with everyone else. Perro maybe a thorn in my side, but I still love him. I just don't want them seeing me cry.

* * *

**Bianca's POV **

Working at the cotton mill is tough, but today isn't that bad. The boss is in a good mood today. Apparently he just got a business contract for a clothing company in Kiru City that will give him a lot of money. Not that he's going to give any of it to us, but I'm just glad he ain't yelling at us today.

I was working in the cotton field today, picking the cotton of the plants. There wasn't that many in the group only ten male workers, thirteen female workers and a leader to watch over us and make sure we were doing our jobs right. Everyone was in good spirits as we sang a few songs. That all changed in an instant.

"Hey! Everyone stop singing!" one of the male works yelled, getting everyone's attention. I didn't know him personally, but I knew his name was Razus and he looked like a black bear wearing a brown loincloth with a red belt.

"What are you doing? I'm the only one that can tell you to stop!" the leader of our group shouted at him, walking over to Razus.

As I watched him, it looked like he was smelling the air for something. I did the same and my eyes widen when I smelled the hint of smoke on the wind.

"I think I hear screams coming from the east and smell smoke as well." he explained.

"What! Are you sure?!" the leader asked, now trying to hear and smell what he was talking about. Everyone was starting to panic. Around here those two things meant trouble and everyone can only think the worst.

"Yes, he's right I can see the smoke over there!" shouted another worker, pointing to the east and sure enough there was black smoke.

"Oh, no! Everyone quick, we most go warn everyone in the mill and find shelter!" the leader yelled out. He didn't need to tell us twice, we all ran to the mill at full speed.

Bad luck for us, we where in the field farthest away from the mill. A few minutes later, we ran into another group who didn't know what we were running for. No one could explain in detail, we just yelled at them to run to the mill. Our leader had to tell their leader what we saw as they ran. We kept running into other groups as we ran and did the same thing over and over again.

We may have been in the farthest field, but it was also the closest field to the village, since the mill was located next to the main rood, so they could deliver the cotton faster to other villages and cities. With that in mind, we knew where the smoke was coming from. It was coming from the village.

I was praying as I ran for my family and friends to be alright. Whatever was happening was on the other side of the village, that gave me hope that they will be fine, since we lived so far away from the other houses and buildings. If it was just a fire they would have plenty of time to escape, but if it was something worse they may not make it.

Now there was over a hundred workers running to the mill. The dirt paths normally used to walk to the mill where too small for all the creatures running, so instead most of us were running through the fields, trampling the cotton plants and destroying them. That really didn't matter, it wasn't like our boss could fire everyone for that; he would have no workers left.

The mill was now in sight, but that wasn't all we saw. My heart-felt like it had stopped when I saw the red flags with the Underworld symbol on them. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, then turned around running even faster than before. But it was too late, the Underworld troops had already saw us before we saw them and were running after us.

We were already tiered from running and the Underworlders had not yet ran, plus they were faster and had more stamina than us. It didn't take long for them to be in firing rang of us and that's when the blood bath began for us.

* * *

**Hikari's Pov**

I was still on the barn roof when I noticed the smell of smoke. Turning my head towards the village, I saw black smoke that must have been coming from the other side of the village.

Quickly, I jumped off the roof and ran into the house.

"Father! Mother!" I yelled slamming the door behind me.

"What is it, Hikari?" Father asked, coming to me. The others coming after him to see what was going on.

"I saw smoke coming from the village. I think something is wrong." I explained. What I said scared Lomma and Hermana, but I could sugar coat it just for their sakes.

"What?!" father shouted. Alarmed at what I said, he ran past me to look outside. Mother did the same and was standing next to father.

"Oh no." she muttered, in pure shock. Mayor, Hermana and Lomma were still inside and didn't see what me, mother and father saw. But they were still just as scared as the adults and soon to be adult; we just were better at hiding it.

Father grabbed mothers shoulders and said: "Noire, take the children to the storm shelter and lock the doors. Please wait for at least a day until you go out."

Nodding she turned her attention to the children. "Alright, you heard what he said. I'll get Perro and we'll go straight to the shelter." she said, then walked to the boys room and came back. "Let's go."

Mayor was the first to go out the door, Hermana was holding Lomma's hand as the walked behind him and mother was the last out the door.

With them gone father looked me straight in the eyes and said. "Son, you know as well as I do that at this time of the solan fires never happen. It has been raining too much for that. The only reason this could be happening is if someone has started the fire on purpose. If we're luck they did something foolish and catch a house on fire, which started more fires. But if not then..." He didn't need to say the rest. We were both thinking the same thing.

I just hope we were wrong.

"Bianca is still at the mill and we need to go find her, but we also need to help the villagers. So I'll go look for her and you go see if there is anything you can do to help the other villagers, **but** don't be a hero. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good now let's go."

We both ran to the village. I hope it's just a fire. If it's not, I may have to fight for my life.

* * *

**Noire's POV**

Mayor opened the doors that leads into the storm shelter and we all walked down the steps with me carrying Perro in my arms.

The storm shelter is just like any other one. It's dark, has lots of space and there's enough supplies to last us weeks down here. But this is a storm shelter not a raid shelter. If it's Underworld raiders again then it would be child's play for them to break through the wooden doors. That's why my family has built a secret shelter under the storm shelter, just for this.

"Alright, we'll need to leave the doors unlocked, so no one will think we are in here. Mayor open up the secret door." I told him.

My son walked over to one of the support columns that was made of brick like the others. It was in the middle of the dank room and was slightly rounder than the rest of them.

"What secret door?" Lomma asked looking up at me.

I had forgotten that Lomma was here. All of my close family knows of this secret. I and Lucius had told all of our children at a young about the secret shelter and where it was out. We also taught them to never tell anyone of it and that they should only go down in it if creatures were attacking the villager or us. As much as we loved Lomma and her family, we never told them of this secret.

"You'll see in a minute sweety." I told her.

Mayor used his claws to pry open the secret door that was completely camouflaged, since itself was made of brick. With it now opened, they could see a metal ladder going down.

"Hermana you go first, then Lomma and Mayor. Mayor, I will hand you Perro and you can carry him down." They did what I told them, but Lomma was a bit hesitant for a second then went down when Hermana gave her a reassuring smile. Now that Mayor was on the ladder, I carefully give him Perro and he began to climb down.

He took his time, carefully holding Perro with one arm and using his other to hold onto the ladder as he went down. It was now my turn, so I got on the ladder and closed the secret door, wish had three different locks on it and I lock everyone of them just to be safe.

There's nothing more I can do for my family except for praying and keep the young ones calm.

* * *

**This was going to be longer, but I thought I made it long enough, so I cut it in half. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
